Duncan Dream House
Duncan Dream House is the first episode in Good Luck Charlie Season 4. It first aired on April 28, 2013. This will be the last season premiere of the show, unless it is renewed for another season, which is unlikely. This episode got approx. 3.9 million views on its premiere night. Plot Due to the termite incident, The Duncan Family is living in a motel. The family is crowded. Gabe is tired of eating the same old thing, peanut butter sandwiches, due to being in 'money saving mode', according to Bob. Instead, he contacts room service, much to Amy's dismay. Bob decides that if they're going to rebuild their old house, they should improve it and make it a 'dream house'. Amy wants a dining room, and Bob wants a bathroom. They decide to make the house better than the way it was before. Meanwhile, PJ and Emmett want to move into a new apartment, but they have to be kicked out of their old apartment before they can move due to a contract. They first decide to get a pet to break the rules. Bob decides where everyone gets a room. Bob and Amy think that Teddy's room should be Bob's 'man-cave' or Amy's yoga room. Charlie, meanwhile, decides that her blue Gurgle circle toy doesn't want to leave. Later, Gabe sneaks into a conference, due to the "All You Can Eat Buffet." He then pretends to be an accountant called Ted Johnson with a silence T (pronounced Ed) in order to stay and eat. PJ gets a new pet bird. When their landlord, Bernie, comes up to see about the bird, the bird flies out of the window. He comes inside, and is told that they had a pet bird, and that they should get kicked out. He doesn't kick them out. Charlie tells Teddy she doesn't like the idea of a new house. Charlie and Blue Circle agree to 'save the house'. Blue Circle tells Charlie to make a mess. Charlie throws all of her toys out of a plastic bin. Amy and Teddy try to convince Charlie to enjoy the house. Teddy says that Blue Square and Green Star want a new house. Charlie and Blue Circle leave. Later, at the hotel, Charlie is watching The Muppet Show. Gabe, meanwhile, gets a call for Ted Johnson to go to a meeting. Teddy sits down at the old house in the living room, when Kermit appears. They sing 'Dream House', when Kermit convinces Teddy to stay. With the help of Fozzie Bear, she wants to stay. Meanwhile, Amy and Miss Piggy want to build a new house. Suddenly, Amy thinks she would miss the house as well. Teddy awakens from the dream, and tells Charlie that they have to save the house. Meanwhile, PJ and Emmett have a line dancing party and cabbage stew, two forbidden things in the apartments. Bernie agrees it does sound fun, so joins the party. PJ and Emmett give up, and dance instead. Bob finds out what Gabe is up to and wants in. They sit down with their food. Suddenly, Gabe is called on stage, because, his alter ego, Ted, is due to make a speech. He wings his way through it, and sends Bob up after him. When they have both finished, the real Ted appears and the manager demands to know who Gabe and Bob are. They leave immediatley. When Teddy tries to talk to her parents about the desicion about the house, they say that they want a dream house. Once they get the bill for the new house, they decide to keep the old home. End Credits Charlie is in the Duncan House reading a book when Kermit and Miss Piggy come up and ask if she likes pigs or frogs better. In the end, she says she likes bears better, which Fozzie Bear enjoys. Memorable Quotes *Accountant: Hi Ted. *Gabe: My name is Ed. *Accountant: Your name tag says Ted. *Gabe: Oh, the T is silent. That's just the way we say it in Allahassee. ---- *Accountant: Aren't you a little young to be an accountant? *Gabe: I was a little genius. Out of high school at nine, finished college at eleven, went straight into accounting. *Accountant: Oh, well that's strange. *Gabe: Why is that strange? *Accountant: Most geniuses don't go into accounting. *Gabe: I was eleven, what did I know? Background Information *This is the first song in Season 4. *This episode has Charlie's biggest number of lines in the show thus far. **This is also the first episode Charlie has a scene to herself. *During "Dream House" Kermit hands Teddy a framed picture, it's the same picture as the end of the Season 1 intro. Production Information *The opening credits have been updated and include videos from the fourth season. The final shot of the family has also changed to show the entire family sitting in a giant wagon with Charlie at the front pulling it. The side of the wagon has a logo saying "The Duncans". Continuity *Gabe mentions not having a room and Teddy not having a boyfriend which happened in the previous episode. Allusions Songs *Duncan Dream House Cast Main Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan